The present invention relates generally to a retractable leash and animal restraint assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable leash and collar assembly.
Conventional animal restraining assemblies comprise collars and separate, detachable leashes. Oftentimes these assemblies consist of multiple parts that must be assembled prior to use. This can become quite cumbersome when a user is attempting to walk his or her pet and must carry the additional parts, such as the leash, in case necessary. Particularly in cases where a user chooses to utilize such assemblies during exercise, any additional components may make the practice altogether distasteful.
Even where integrated restraining devices exist, these devices are traditionally uncomfortable for the animal and cumbersome for the user, as they traditionally comprise bulky, heavy components. For example, instead of a user needing to carry the additional apparatus, as described above, the animal is forced to bear the burden. Even where integrated assemblies exist, such devices traditionally lack the strength to fully restrain a large animal, as well as the flexibility to enable a user to easily extract and retract the leash from the restraining component. Further, traditionally even the integrated assemblies require separate pouches or components as part of the assembly, making manufacture of the device unnecessarily expensive.
A need therefore exists for a retractable leash and restraint assembly having a collar comprising a built-in leash that is not exposed to the elements, which minimizes excess equipment, is comfortable to the animal, is easy to use and to assemble, and that is strong enough to restrain even larger-weight animals.